¿Qué haremos?
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Luego de los acontecimientos con las elementales, la Banda por fin llega al refugio, donde empiezan a discutir sobre el hermano de Pronto. Sin embargo, parece que Eli se distanció un poco, y ahora les toca a ellos distraerlo un poco de lo que pasó. One-Shot


¿Qué haremos?

Bajoterra se encontraba de nuevo en paz. La Banda de Shane había curado a las 4 babosas de las 5 elementales, quienes habían sido convertidas en malvadas por Goon, la babosa sanadora malvada. Aunque toda la paz sería por un tiempo inexacto, porque, como vimos, Eli y su Banda (más Junjie) no pudieron detenerla, y para el joven Shane fue la peor escena de su vida.

Ver a su padre de nuevo era un gran sueño, no tomado tan en cuenta por sus labores al proteger Bajoterra, que lo mantenían distraído mentalmente. Todo cambió cuando lo vio, al principio controlado, pero luego una vez libre, ver a su padre de nuevo luego de 5 años desaparecido, le dio una luz de esperanza a Eli de que ambos y sus amigos pudieran proteger Bajoterra, como Will y él lo habían deseado antes del evento.

Después ocurrió lo inesperado.

La Goon y Blakk no estaban derrotados, y cuando se creyó el fin de Eli Shane, su padre corrió y los empujó a ambos villanos, sacrificándose también y volviendo a las cavernas profundas, donde posiblemente estuviera otro tiempo más. Y eso le partió el corazón a Eli, volver a ver a tu padre y luego perderlo ese mismo día; su luz se había apagado, su mundo se había hecho trizas. Intentó rescatarlo pero Junjie fue razonable con él, y le hizo entender que tenía que seguir con su deber; no había opción, tenía que seguir adelante sin su padre otra vez.

—Te encontraré y te rescataré, pase lo que pase— dijo prácticamente a lo que se suponía debía ser el cielo si estuviese en la superficie, así que por el momento eran a las rocas.

Suspiró y entró al refugio, donde el resto de la Banda se encontraba sentada en un sofá, con Pronto y Kord discutiendo.

—Entonces tienes un hermano, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?— le preguntó el troll.

—Te dije que no quiero recordar mi pasado, esa época de rey fue horrible; Pinto y yo no nos hemos visto desde que salí de Colina Topo— empezó a pensar un rato— aunque creo que sería buena idea si lo traigo aquí al refugio, se ha de adaptar.

—Oh no, si ya te soportamos a ti, Pronto…— Trixie iba a continuar, pero alguien terminó su frase.

—Soportar a dos será un terremoto— dijo Kord— ¿qué opinas, Junjie?

—Pues, no los conozco del todo todavía, pero sus caras me dicen que el topoide no es nada fácil de controlar.

—Junjie, te equivocas, de hecho Pronto siempre mantiene todo bajo control— los otros dos lo miraron incrédulos— sin embargo creo que solo sería buena idea conocer a mi hermano y luego irnos.

—Ahí está mejor, porque que yo recuerde eres siempre el primero en huir del peligro, Pronto— dijo Kord.

—Además, no quiero imaginar cómo sería su hermano, sin ofender, Pronto— dijo la chica, luego vio que el Shane solamente estaba callado y cabizbajo— ¿Eli?

— ¿Ah? Oh, hola Trixie.

—Eli no te quedes allí sentado y solitario, ven con nosotros y danos una opinión sobre el hermano de Pronto— intentó levantarlo pero no pudo.

—Eli, amigo, sabemos que está mal por…lo que pasó con tu padre, pero estar así no arreglará las cosas.

—Es que no lo entienden, toda la vida esperé luchar junto a él, luego desaparece y justo cuando lo recupero, de nuevo se va.

—Se sacrificó por ti, Eli; y aunque querías lanzarte a rescatarlo, sabía que tenías que seguir haciendo lo que hacías antes de todo eso: proteger a Bajoterra— dijo Junjie— solo que sé cómo se siente y casi entiendo como tienes ganas de recuperar lo que perdiste, aunque esa no era la decisión correcta.

—Lo buscaremos, Eli, eso lo haremos pase lo que pase— aseguró Trixie, luego de darle un abrazo al chico.

—Gracias, en verdad— les dijo él.

—Y bien, ¿qué opinan si comemos escarabajos al vapor? Pronto invita.

— ¡Iugh!— exclamaron todos.

—Saben, chicos— comentó Eli— si con un topoide sobrevivimos a la comida, imagínense con dos— todos, incluido Junjie, pusieron una cara de tragedia.

—Oficialmente otro topoide además de Pronto no se quedará a vivir aquí— dijo Kord y todos fueron a la cocina.

Pronto empezarían su búsqueda.

FIN

Fic luego de la película, wow, lo escribí rápido. Lo tenpia planeado y pensaba escribirlo ayer, pero mi organismo tiene la manía de sentirse mal cuando regreso de la playa, y por ende no quise saber nada de la compu. Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
